One last touch
by Hobbitpal
Summary: One last touch before he goes to war and it may be the last he ever touches you. A little rude.
1. Chapter 1

You were only meant to be giving him his birthday present, not kissing him, but you can't help yourself as he places his arms around you, enveloping you in that safety net that you need so much as the sounds of war approach. It feels right to be in his arms, to be surrounded by him and his comforting presence and you feel safe and at home.

Slowly, you feel him moving around you, his arms lowering down your back; so soft and slow it feels as though there is a snake slithering down you back in slow smooth motions.

His hands now rest on your lower back, lightly sitting on your hips and his lips meet yours again, more urgency building up in them as you reply to his touch, your body moving closer to his and you know that both of you have stepped over a line. Its now far in the distance; just a blip on the horizon.

"We can't," He looks at you, broken from the kiss as you try to push away. You know what he's going to do, or try to do but you've never thought about it, and the way he's looking at you, you need to get away. You were only supposed to be giving him his birthday present, not sleeping with him.

"Gin," He reaches out for your hand, enclosing it so softly with his, trying to draw you into that net again. "I promise, I won't hurt you." You look up into his eyes, those green pools you have looked into so many times but never felt as though you couldn't escape from them.

"I," Words fail to form in your throat as he envelopes you again, his mouth over yours, holding all doubts you had for ransom. You can't think, you don't want to think as he tenderly slips his hands inside your shirt, boldly exploring new uncharted grounds as thin fingers caress your skin, making it feel like silk under his touch.

Both of you forget about the party outside, lost in your own world as clothing is slowly, but surely, shed. You've seen him half dressed before, but never has it made you feel so nervous and excited inside. Normally it had only been a quick passing look in the changing room after practise or a match, but this time, this time you can really look at him, take in all his muscles that have been formed from years of Quidditch and evading things you can only imagine in nightmares.

Your hands glide over his chest, like a skater glides gracefully across ice, feeling his skin tighten underneath the tips of your fingers.

He's touching you as well; hands on your back and you can feel him navigating you towards your bed, delicately laying you down on the covers and emotions flood your body as he loving removes final pieces of clothing and then you remember nothing else until there is the sound of banging on the door and you sit up, pushing his aside. You know you can't be caught like this, there would be hell to pay if you were and you push him off the bed, forcing him to put some clothes on and make himself at least as respectable he can be after just sleeping with his 'ex-girlfriend'.

"Harry? You in there?"

Your eyes widen in horror. Ron defiantly not find you there, that would be…it would be something that neither of you would ever live down or be allowed to forget.

Ron's fist against the door becomes heavier and you turn to him, raising your eyebrows questioningly at him. He's shaking his head, looking about for somewhere to hide.

"What are you doing Ron?" Hermione's voice outside causes both of them to freeze. To be caught by Hermione would be just as bad to be caught by Ron.

"I'm looking for Harry. I thought he went into Ginny's room." You can almost imagine Hermione and Ron facing each other, Ron towering over her as she glares up at him, foot tapping on the floor.

"Well if he is in there let them be. They're most likely talking. Just let them be." Ron sighs and you hear their footsteps moving away.

You look at each other, and in that second you know that he has to leave, there is nothing you can do to stop him. So you simply touch his cheek, smiling up at him and as the door closes behind him you sink onto your bed, still feeling his warmth in the material and you cry at the fact that your love has been interrupted but an event that may kill him.


	2. Chapter 2

You stand and look up at her window for just a second, looking up into her eyes and you smile, just a small slow smile, but its still a smile and you see one touch her lips. Raising your hand you give a final wave before you are gone from sight.

You won't see her for months now, yet, as you lie on your blankets listening to Ron snoring a few feet away, you feel as though she is there, lying beside you, her face resting against your chest and it's peaceful, calming, to imagine her there, smiling as she sleeps. Slowly, you touch the grass next to you and you can almost feel her there. The texture of her hair, the silkiness of her skin and you fall asleep touching her in one final touch.


End file.
